blazefandomcom-20200214-history
Men
Separate from the elemen, men are humans who cannot control elements. Origins Men have long lived and thrived in the world, even before the elemen first arrived. They once populated the land where elemen have now taken residence, but not live on land settled to the west of the Might Sea. Because they have been there for so long, it is unclear when or how men came to be. Within their own countries, there are contrasting beliefs and ideas within both scientific and religious origin. Known Regions and Cities of Note Vaticano A deeply religious city in the far north-eastern side of the countries of men. They are particularly well-known for their large concentration of gifted men, or men born with specific other-worldly powers or abilities. Whereas this gift is typically only found in 1% of the population as a whole, Vaticano makes up 97% of those with the gift. In this city, such gifts are referred to as "God-Given" and only those who believe in a higher power are granted gifts. While this claim is often disputed (seeing as the gifted are received at birth) thus far Vaticano only continues to prove its point. Tensions with the Elemen It is no secret that elemen and men do not get along. Their separate countries are entirely sealed off from one anotyher, with a large body of water being their only possible source of connection, as it is unknown how far out their world stretched beyond the Elemental Forests. Furthermore, it is considered a grave insult to confuse an elemen for a man and vice-versa. Similarly, although the terms man and human are interchangeable, some men consider the term archaic, since it does not distinguish between elemen and human. 10 Years Eleman-Man War Beginning: 1795-1796 Starting in 1795, the 10 Years war is the bloodiest conflict ever recorded between Men and Elemen. Shortly upon arriving into this world, the elemen began trying to fit in with the men with disastrous results. Factoring in both the initial language barrier and the culture shock, the elemen began demanding a country to call their own. Not willing to surrender their land, the men rebelled and forced the elemen out of their cities. In the confusion, three elemen and one man were killed. Escalating Violence 1796-1797 Demanding an apology from the government, the elemen began to revolt, starting with the raiding of the outermost cities. Unable to fight against the elemen, countless men died in the process. The government responded by calling the elemen barbarians and issuing a hunt to kill any and all elemen. Fearing a further dwindling of their numbers, the elemen backed off into the forests to regroup. A Call to Arms 1797-1799 Although initially banned due to their destruction capabilities, all capable men, whether they be male or female, were outfitted with weapons for which to defend themselves: guns. They pledges absolute allegiance to their government and signed promises to use them only on the elemen who caused problems. However, individual towns began their own vigilante battles and started taking out elemen who were not causing problems. War: Capital Massacre 1800 War officially broke out after a government official living in the Capital shot and killed an elemen child. Outraged by the lack of humanity in their actions, the elemen stormed the capital and began a systematic massacre of any armed men, culminating into an assassination attempt on the Government's leading monarch. Although the attempt was unsuccessful, it has been widely considered the first major victory for the elemen; less than 20% of the casualties were elemen. Cold War 1801-1803 Following the massacre, both sides began slowly pushing the limits on the borders, moving a number of miles every day. Neither side made a move for two years, all fearing major backlash and another massacre. Eventually, leaders on both sides met and called for an official moving of boundary lines. Compliance 1804-1805 After ten years of fighting, a treaty was signed that neither side should ever make armed contact again. The boundary chosen was the Might Sea , giving the elemen plenty of land for which their numbers could grow and multiply. All men were ordered to retreat across, given only the two years to pack up all their belongings and move nearly across the world. When the last man left, the war was officially over. Notable Men Eleanor Category:Creatures